Conventionally, a card reader has been known which is structured to perform reading of data recorded in a contact type IC card and/or recording of data to a contact type IC card (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-27220). The card reader described in the Patent Literature includes a card reader main body in which a card insertion port and a card passage are formed. Further, the card reader includes a plurality of contact springs, which are capable of contacting with an external connection terminal of an IC chip formed on a card, and an IC contact block (contact spring holder) which holds the plurality of the contact springs. Guide grooves are formed in the card reader main body. The IC contact block is provided with projections inserted into the guide grooves. Further, a hook is attached to the IC contact block.
In the card reader described in the Patent Literature, when a card passing the card passage is abutted with a hook of the IC contact block which is urged to a predetermined position by a holder returning spring, the IC contact block is moved along the guide grooves and the contact springs are contacted with an external connection terminal of the card at a predetermined contact pressure. When the contact springs are contacted with the external connection terminal at a predetermined contact pressure, reading of data recorded in the card and/or recording of data to the card are performed.
In an IC card reader such as a card reader described in the Patent Literature, maintenance of an IC contact block may be sometimes required. In this case, maintenance of an IC contact block is easily performed when the IC contact block is detached for performing maintenance. Further, in the IC card reader, there may be a case that replacement of an IC contact block is required. Therefore, in the IC card reader, an IC contact block may be easily detached.